


Respect More, & Do Better:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Bad Days, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s05e12 Poina'ole (Not Forgotten), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Regret, Respect/Respectful, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Trust, Trust Issues, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talk more after they solved the case, & get Nahele all settled into the home?, Will they work things out?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	Respect More, & Do Better:

*Summary: Steve & Danny talk more after they solved the case, & get Nahele all settled into the home?, Will they work things out?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

They were out on the lanai having a beer, & relaxing after the stressful case that they just had. Grace was asleep in her bed, like usual. Nahele was in the new guest room, that Steve had added on. Steve had a lot to think about it, & felt guilty about his argument with his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams.

“Danno, I am so sorry for the way that I acted, I shouldn’t have done what I did, You trusted me with Grace, & I broke it, I don’t blame you for hating me”, The Former Seal said full of shame, & looked down on the ground.

“Babe, I am sorry too, I shouldn’t said what I said, I trust you completely with my life, & Grace’s, I should’ve been more understanding, & respectful, I love you so much”, He said, as he dropped a kiss on his nose, & it made Steve smile more than ever before. “I love you too, I’m gonna respect you more, & do better”, & they shared another kiss.

“We can show honor to your dad some other way, How about we take a vacation somewhere, or we do do something that he loves, Also, Nahele is lucky to have you in his life”, Steve smiled bigger, & said, “I would love that, & so would he”. “Then, We’ll do it”, & they relaxed for awhile, before they went inside, & got ready for bed.

The End.


End file.
